


Bedroom and Chill

by requiteddream



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bed Sex, Caring, F/M, Flirting, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiteddream/pseuds/requiteddream
Summary: So and Ekt are resting in his emperor bed, but he's having trouble sleeping
Relationships: skekSo/skekEkt
Kudos: 2





	Bedroom and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> didn't really know what to write about them, but I really wanted to write about them, so I just put some random thoughts together

SkekSo was having one of his bad dreams. She could feel him twitch every now and then as she lay on his chest. He would occasionally mumble something too.

She whispered his name softly, not wanting to trigger him, “SkekSo?”

He opened his eyes slowly and became aware of his surroundings once again. That was all it took to wake him up. He was a very sensitive sleeper, the slightest noise would alert him. His breathing had quickened, and he needed some time to come to. Then his gaze fell down to SkekEkt who was resting her head on his chest. She caressed his chest slowly without stopping. He did not say anything. He would never admit it but her affectionate touches always did help calm him down. SkekSo just lay there, his breathing became more even. He didn’t really want to move or say anything just yet because, on the one hand, he was still quite sleepy and, on the other, SkekEkt’s touches were hypnotically soothing. Eventually he inhaled deeply, his chest heaving, and exhaled slowly. His arm that now rested on the pillow above her head, he put around her again, tightening his hold and pulling her closer. He nuzzled her with his beak. She could feel his warm breath on her head.

“Aw, did you have a bad dream again?”, he asked her a little condescendingly and even though she didn’t look up at him, she could tell a cheeky half-smile was forming on his face.  
She was well acquainted with his sense of humour. She just smiled to herself and answered with an air of pride, “I always sleep quite pleasantly actually. Nothing interrupting my slumber… Except sometimes a smarty pants emperor who won’t admit he was having a bad dream.”  
Now SkekSo smiled to himself. He nudged her gently, which was his way of saying ‘touché’. SkekEkt got the message and, satisfied with herself, did not say anything else, not wanting to provoke him more than was necessary. (But at the same time she also adored provoking him.)

SkekEkt and SkekSo were lying in his king size bed, or rather emperor size. It really was very spacious and so comfortable that you could lay in it all day – which is usually what they did. Both of them had work that needed to be done, but on days like these they allowed themselves a tantalizing taste of leisure. SkekSo would be particularly frustrated when one of the other Skeksis sought his presence or annoyed him with this or that question when he specifically requested not to be interrupted at such times. He usually had SkekSil to substitute him then. The other Skeksis should go to him if they needed anything, since SkekSo was _busy_. SkekSil knew exactly why SkekSo was busy, the Emperor didn’t have to spell it out for him. And even though SkekSil was a pervert himself, he loved order and discretion. There was no need for all the Skeksis to know what the Emperor did all the time.  
However, he did walk in on SkekSo and SkekEkt once – accidentally. Luckily, SkekSo hadn’t noticed him (being preoccupied with SkekEkt). SkekSil was quick to withdraw from the room, but SkekEkt had caught a glimpse of him just in time before he left the room. She never brought up the topic of his intrusion after that, however, because it was not necessary. SkekSil was SkekSo’s right-hand man, he would never do anything to harm his reputation. More importantly, SkekSil had seen and experienced his own fair share of sexual activities; what SkekSo and SkekEkt did was child’s play to him. Needless to say, SkekSo would have killed him if he had seen him walk in on them.

SkekEkt looked at him and gently touched his beak. “Shall we get up?” she asked.  
“No.”, he replied coarsely.  
She smirked and gave him a cheeky smile, then pecked him on the neck a tad bit aggressively. It might have left a slight mark, she wasn’t sure.  
SkekSo grabbed her hair, but he was far from being angry. He gave SkekEkt a lot of freedom to do what she desired – especially when it came to her display of affection for him. He liked whatever she did. Unless of course there was something that really did not please him, then he would get a little rough with her. But then again she liked that and it spurred her on even more. So it was always a win-win situation with them).  
“Naughty, naughty…”, he murmured. “Must I punish you now?”  
SkekEkt looked him in the eye, at first earnestly, but then a wide smile formed on her face. “Oh my.” She exclaimed softly and teasingly. Then SkekSo gave a short laugh. He didn’t say anything, just pulled her closer to him once more and licked her cheek. Then her mouth. Then her tongue met his and–

“Sire!!”, a voice called from a distance somewhere down the hall outside SkekSo’s chamber. “SIRE! You must help! SkekTek has taken precious scrolls from my keep and he doesn’t want to give them back!!”, screeched SkekOk in desperation. “He’s locked them up and he won’t tell me where the key is! Although I told him ‘I don’t need you to tell me, I can find it myself! My intelligence is beyond your comprehension, simpleton!’ and so you see now….”

SkekSo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Curse you, SkekOk, and your damn trivialities!”, he spoke out loud to himself. SkekEkt too was quite annoyed by the interruption, although she couldn’t help but giggle a little. She was still lying on his chest and just as SkekSo stirred to get up, she pressed him down.  
“Oh poor baby. No, don’t get up. Don’t worry about it, SkekSil will take care of things.” SkekSo didn’t want to get up to help SkekOk. He wanted to catch him and fucking strangle him.

But she was right and he decided against it. Not to mention it was always difficult to disagree with her when she started to caress him. Eventually his anger simmered down and he redirected his gaze at her. She looked at him deep in his eyes and knew exactly what he was thinking. Then, without saying anything, SkekSo lifted himself up and flipped her beneath him while he hovered over her.  
“Now...”, his voice was dark. “…where were we?”


End file.
